detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuichi Akai
Shuichi Akai (赤井 秀一 ,Akai Shuuichi) is an F.B.I agent and a major figure in the battle against the Black Organization. He once assumed the identity of Dai Moroboshi (諸星 大 ,Moroboshi Dai) and infiltrated the Organization, where he was given the codename Rye (ライ ). During this time he made enemies with Gin and Bourbon and became romantically involved with Akemi Miyano. Background Shuichi Akai is an American of Japanese descent and member of the American Federal Bureau of Investigation, on special assignment in Japan to capture Vermouth. His superior is James Black and his partner is Jodie Starling. He had infiltrated the Black Organization under the name Dai Moroboshi - and the codename "Rye" - as a mole and dated Akemi Miyano, one of their low-ranking members, to feed information to the FBI. In order to facilitate the latter, and later because he had genuinely developed feelings for Akemi, Akai saw himself forced to break up his then on-going relationship with Jodie. Later on, his cover in the Black Organization was accidentally blown by his colleague Andre Camel, and when Akemi was killed, he declared her murderer, Gin (with whom he seems to have had some tensions even before his exposure), his personal enemy. Infiltration of the Black Organization Five years prior to the current time-line, FBI agent Shuichi Akai infiltrated the Black Organization using the alias Dai Moroboshi as a mole and dated Akemi Miyano, one of their low-ranking members, in order to meet Shiho Miyano and use her influence to get into the Black Organization. Although at first he was simply using Akemi as a tool, they both fell in love with each other. Akai distinguished himself as an agent and two years prior to the current time-line received the codename Rye and was called to work under executive agent Gin. The FBI laid a trap hoping to capture Gin at a warehouse where the meeting was supposed to take place, but the Black Organization discovered Akai's true allegiance and Gin never appeared. Personality Akai is a very professional agent. Even in personal matters, he remains cool, even detached, from anyone, but his redeeming value is a great sense of loyalty to anyone he knows. He is a skilled and relentless pursuer and detective, qualities which have labeled him the number one enemy of the Black Organization and earned him the nickname "Silver Bullet". He looks forward to opportunities to hunt the Black Organization down and get revenge for Akemi. He also acts somewhat independently among the FBI and even his boss James Black has trouble getting ahold of him. James Black says Akai is an introverted person who doesn't easily get close to people and he has become even more closed off since Akemi's death. He doesn't often say what he is thinking. Akai does seem to get along well with Conan. Appearance Akai is a tall man of Japanese descent with short wavy hair. His trademark features, by which people close to him have identified him are his eyes which have permanent bags underneath them that make him appear sleep deprived. Other characters often describe him as evil eyed or having a sharp gaze. His eyes are blue in the manga (like every other character) and green in the anime. The second trademark feature is his knit cap, which he is always shown wearing. Up to one year ago, he had very long waist length hair, which he cut after the death of Akemi Miyano "to freshen up." Akai is left-handed. His favorite drink is bourbon. His outfit is a grey jacket on top of a collared black shirt, black pants, shoes, and his trademark black knit cap. Abilities Intelligence Akai is capable of thinking on par with Conan. He once set up a sniper ambush at a nearby building, knowing that the Black Organization will come and try to kill Kogoro. He also mentioned that he knew that "making them think the FBI set up the transmitter was the priority." As Akai had infiltrated the BO for a while, he had grown to see and think on the organization's perspective, making the FBI dependable on him for the most part of their planning to corner the organization. Although, due to a mistake of Andre Camel before, Akai was forced to leave the organization. Firearms and Sniping Akai, is the most capable sniper shown so far, to the point of shooting a small piece of gum out of Gin's hand from about 700 yards away, which is a lot more than the range of Black Organization's professional snipers Chianti and Korn. He also managed to get two shots on Gin from the same distance. Akai is good at handling shotguns as well; he accurately shot Vermouth from the hip faster than she could aim at him with her pistol. Driving Akai is a skilled driver. He can overtake many cars quickly in heavy traffic conditions and drift around a u-turn. He drives a Chevrolet C1500. Martial arts Shuichi is also a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant. Having extensive skill and knowledge of Jeet Kune Do, he taught his sister Sera much, who openly acknowledges him to still be much stronger than her. In Darkest Nightmare, Akai fight against Amuro. Plot overview Bus Jack (Manga: 287-289, Anime: 230-231) Conan, Agasa, and the Detective Boys board a bus headed to a ski resort. Akai gets on the bus wearing a face mask in order to tail Jodie Starling and Vermouth who is disguised as Dr. Tomoaki Araide. The bus is hijacked by robbers demanding their boss be freed from prison and Conan discovers they must have an accomplice in the back row where Shuichi Akai is sitting. Akai becomes a suspect. After the boss is freed, the robbers call Akai and Araide up to the front to put on the hijackers' ski jackets. Conan ruins the hijackers' plans by directing the bus driver to slam on the brakes, sending the hijackers crashing to the floor. Akai keeps his footing and goes to attack one of the hijackers but is confused when the robber faceplants before he could strike: Conan's tranquilizer dart got him first. The police move in to apprehend the hijackers and Akai watches as Araide accosts Conan for wanting to leave before having the gash on his arm tended. Before moving out, Akai records a message saying he couldn't find Vermouth's target, Shiho Miyano. James Black Kidnapping (Manga: 325-327, Anime: 258-259) James Black plans to meet with Akai in a stadium lobby after the Paul & Annie animal circus show. He was unable to meet with Akai at first because he was accosted by reporters thinking he was the show's wealthy sponsor and dragged away from them by the Detective Boys. Akai and James probably haven't met in a while because James doesn't know Akai cut his previously waist length hair. James is then mistakenly kidnapped by criminals who plan to ransom him. Akai, looking for James Black, drives past the Detective Boys. A prior member of the Black Organization, Akai's gaze triggers Haibara's senses, and she whips around asking if Conan saw who was driving the Chevrolet truck. Somehow, Akai figures out where James is and catches up to the kidnappers' fake police car and begins following it. Akai quickly zooms ahead when Conan and the police arrange for an army of police cars to box in the kidnappers' car to force it to stop. Akai drives by Agasa's car and looks in, and Conan shields Haibara from his view. In the confusion of the aftermath, James leaves with Akai before he could be questioned by police. James retells the events of the kidnapping and asks if Akai brought him to Japan to "make (Akai's) lover come back to (Akai)" Akai affirms this and says that he wants "his lover (koibito) to regret they ever left me with tears of blood." Akai's "lover" is a reference to the ironic codename he gave Gin: "koibito" meaning lover. He later makes Gin cry the foretold tears of blood when Akai's bullet grazes Gin's cheek in the events of "Black Impact". Conan's suspicion and Ran's memory Conan suspects there is another Black Organization member who was present at the director's morning party after considering how Pisco obtained another purple handkerchief which enabled him to leave the investigation. After the bus jack, Haibara tells Conan there was definitely someone from the Organization on the bus. Conan's first suspect is Shuichi Akai whose behavior seemed suspicious. Conan recognizes Akai in the James Black kidnapping case. Conan shows sensitivity to the prospect of Akai investigating them when one of the suspects says he saw someone wearing a black beanie (really Makoto). Sato's Matchup (Manga: 328-330, Anime: 253-254) and Bloody Valentine (Manga: 331-334, Anime: 266-268) Ran notices Akai leave the restaurant where Miwako Sato was having her miai with officer Shiratori. Akai had come to check on on Dr. Araide who is really Vermouth in disguise. Ran realizes she met him somewhere once before, but she cannot remember where. Later, at a chocolate-making cottage, one of the suspects says he shot at a tall man wearing a black beanie thinking he was a bear. Ran says she might know the person in the black knitted hat and Conan wonders if she means Akai. He later starts to ask her about it, but changes his mind mid-sentence. The Life of a Flower (Manga: 335-337, Anime: 269-270) Takagi informs Conan all the records of Kogoro's cases were stolen from the police station on the day of the bus hijack incident and later returned. Conan begins to wonder who the target is and first suspects Akai may be behind the incident because of the timing. He wonders if Akai is a Black Organization member. He tries calling the Mouri Detective Agency, but nobody picks up. When Conan rushes back, he finds the items in the kitchen left unsupervised and the television on. Just when Conan begins to fear that Akai has taken care of Ran and Kogoro, he is relieved to find out that Ran had only gone out to buy meat. He again tries to ask Ran whether she she knows Akai, but changes his mind by shifting his sentence, thinking there is no way Ran would know a guy like Akai. Unknown to Conan, Akai is staking out the Mouri Detective Agency. The Rotten Apple Case (Manga: 350-354, Anime: 286-288) One year prior to the current timeline, Shinichi, Ran, Yukiko, Akai, and Vermouth are in America. After leaving Yukiko, Shinichi, and Ran at the theater, Sharon Vineyard, aka, Vermouth, disguises as a silver haired serial killer to lure out Shuichi Akai and kill him. Vermouth underestimates Akai and he shoots her in the side. Vermouth escapes, but Akai continues to look for her. During the search, Akai encounters a crying Ran who is waiting in the rain by a taxi for Shinichi to return. The taxi driver and Ran both initially mistake Akai for the serial killer, and the taxi drives off leaving Ran behind. Akai asks Ran if she saw a man with long silver hair. One of Akai's colleagues comes up to ask Akai if he found the serial killer and Ran sees the FBI logo on his jacket. Akai grabs her elbow to take her from the area, but she resists because Shinichi is still around. Akai harshly orders Ran to leave the area as it is dangerous. Meeting with Ran (Manga: 379-380, Anime: 308-309) Conan and Ran are walking home from the Itakura case. Ran talks to Conan about how it is hard waiting for Shinichi to return and begins to cry. They approach a phone booth and Akai steps out. Ran and Akai recognize one another. Conan is surprised Ran and Akai seem to know each other and asks Ran who Akai is. Ran replies with the story of her meeting with Akai in New York. She mentions she saw him with a man with in an FBI jacket. Akai has walked away in the meanwhile and Conan loses sight of him. Conan is surprised at this new information and wonders what the FBI could be doing in Japan. He also considers the possibility that Akai is a Black Organization spy in the FBI and killed the serial killer in New York and might be involved with Haibara's past. Seeing Haibara and tailing the Detective Boys. Contact with the Black Organization (Manga: 383, Anime: 311) Haibara finds Conan passed out in a locker at Kenbashi Station. As they leave, Akai sees Haibara close up and immediately recognizes her. Akai's focus caused Haibara to sense his presence and she spins around in fear, but he has already retreated and she doesn't catch sight of him. Following Yukiko (Manga: 417-419, Anime 335-336) Shuichi Akai, suspicious that Haibara is Shiho, asks two people (possibly Fusae Campbell and Billy) to follow Yukiko who is driving the Detective Boys to a film studio to see a preview showing of Kamen Yaiba. The two people take several pictures, one of which Akai keeps in his truck after this. Conan and Yukiko notice the two are following. They continue to wait in the film developer's parking lot until Takagi asks them if they have been drinking at Conan's request. They report to Akai that they are unable to follow any more. Akai looks at the newly developed pictures they gave to him and he thinks Haibara's resemblance to Shiho Miyano is too similar to ignore. Four Porsches (Manga: 420-422, Anime 338-339) While driving, Akai sees Conan on TV broadcast waiting in line to get porridge. He quickly heads towards the direction of the shopping center where Conan is. When he arrives, a murder had already been committed in the underground parking lot and the police have arrived. Agasa calls Araide to pick up Haibara, and Akai overhears the conversation through the bugs planted in Araide's office. He follows Jodie and Araide to Agasa's house and waits out front listening in to the bugs Jodie just planted at Agasa's. Showdown with Vermouth (Manga: 429-434, Anime: 345) Conan and Jodie confront Vermouth and reveal her disguise. During the confrontation, Jodie is shot by Calvados, a sniper who was hidden on some shipping crates. Calvados also attempts to shoot Ran who rushed to Haibara in order to shield her from the gunfire. Akai, unseen, sneaks from behind and disables Calvados, silently breaking both his legs and taking his rifle, shotgun, and three pistols. Akai walks around the shipping crates towards Jodie and Vermouth's location. Vermouth mistakes the incoming footsteps for Calvados and orders him to kill Jodie. Vermouth is shocked when it is Akai who walks into view. Akai then begins provoking Vermouth: Provoked by his remark, Vermouth attempts to shoot him, but Akai fires the shotgun first into her flak jacket, breaking several of her ribs and tearing Vermouth's face slightly which proves that she isn't wearing a mask. To escape, Vermouth grabs the unconscious Conan as a hostage and roars away in Jodie's car. To prevent them from following, she aims with the side mirror and shoots Araide's car's gas tank, causing it to explode Akai comments that they at least have her accomplice Calvados, but at that moment, Calvados commits suicide with a pocket pistol that Akai overlooked. Akai hears the police sirens and tells Jodie to make up a story about randomly getting involved in a kidnapping case. Akai's parting words to Jodie are that he still isn't ready to face Haibara, likely referring to his use of Haibara's sister, Akemi Miyano, to infiltrate the Black Organization which resulted in her being killed when they uncovered that he was a spy. Black Impact (Manga: 499-504, Anime: 425) Kogoro Mouri, Ran, and Conan help newscaster Rena Mizunashi with a door bell prank case. In order to catch the prankster, Conan sticks a bug and microphone wrapped in gum outside the door. The case is solved, but Conan forgets the bug and it gets stuck on Rena's shoe. Unfortunately Conan discovers Rena is a member of the Black Organization, Kir, and she is participating in an assassination mission. Conan has to retrieve the tracker before the Black Organization notices and suspects that Kogoro planted it. Jodie Starling contacts Akai and tells him about the predicament, but doesn't say what he will do to help. James Black comments that Akai was always the reticent type, but has closed up even more since the death of his girlfriend (later revealed to be Akemi Miyano). After hearing a lot of static on their radios, Gin looks for the cause of the interference and finds Conan's tracker on Kir's shoe which had been left in his car when she changed clothes. With the boss's approval, Gin abandons the original assassination plans and heads towards the Mouri Detective Agency to kill Kogoro. Conan stops Kogoro from being assassinated, but Gin still has Conan's tracker which has his fingerprints on it. As Gin holds it up for a closer look, it is shot out from between his fingers by Akai who had set up with a sniper rifle on a building 700 yards away. Gin, perhaps anticipating who would be responsible, grabs Korn's rifle and uses it to locate Shuichi Akai. At this time, Akai fires a bullet that passes through Gin's scope and grazes his left cheek causing it to bleed. At this time Akai says "we finally meet, my lovely, lovely koibito-san". Gosho Aoyama uses a Japanese literary device to give the word "koibito" a double meaning. Japanese in Detective Conan includes the pronunciation, called "furigana", in hiragana next to the kanji. Normally the furigana matches the word in the kanji; however, Gosho Aoyama used the kanji for "old enemy" (宿敵), but the furigana for "koibito" (こいびと), giving Akai's word a double meaning. The true meaning of what Akai meant is "old enemy", but what he said out loud was the furigana "koibito". Akai had ironically nicknamed Gin "loved one" despite thinking of him as his arch enemy. By grazing Gin's cheek, Akai fulfilled his promise he made at the end of the James Black Kidnapping to make his "lover" bleed tears of blood. Akai then fired twice into Gin's bullet proof vest to encourage him to leave quietly, purposefully avoiding killing Gin although he was capable of finishing him. Akai's stated reason for letting Gin and the rest of the Black Organization members go was to avoid having a gunfight erupt in the middle of Beika city where innocent people might be injured. Despite Gin's reservations, Akai also successfully made the Black Organization think that the FBI was behind the tracker, and that Kogoro had been the bait to draw them into Akai's range. Kir in the hospital (Manga: 550, Anime: 462) The FBI discuss what to do with Mizunashi Rena. Akai wants to use her as bait to trap the Black Organization and points out her her name is a pun on "007", James Bond's code number. Red vs. Black (Manga: 595-609, Anime: 495-504) Eventually, following the capture of Organization member Rena Mizunashi, Akai was introduced to Conan, and the two worked on a plan to re-introduce Rena, who was in fact a CIA mole, back into the ranks of the Organization. One condition of her reintegration, however, was that she should personally kill Akai, who had been declared the Organization's most dangerous enemy. Mizunashi lured him to an isolated spot for a meeting and shot him at point-blank range before incinerating his truck with a bomb. The Fake Patient (Manga: 595-598, Anime: 495-497) After hearing that Eisuke has zeroed in on Haido Central Hospital after finding a clue, Conan and Jodie discuss Ethan Hondou. Jodie says Akai verified Ethan Hondou was a CIA agent. Conan asks Ran more about the clue Eisuke found and discovers that it was someone dialing the Black Organization's boss's phone number. Jodie reports to Akai that a member of the Black Organization has infiltrated the hospital. Akai takes the news in stride and goes to Rena's room. He already suspects Rena is a member of the CIA as well, and wants to use her to gain more leverage against the Organization. Conan asks one of the nurses about Eisuke and she tells Conan about a different patient, a member of the Black Organization, who had asked about Rena Mizunashi. Akai seems pleased to hear the news, and thinks it is a good opportunity to add a second lead. The FBI gets profiles of three patients most likely to be the Black Organization member and Conan films them. Akai and Conan both correctly deduce the member of the Black Organization hiding in the hospital is Kusuda Rikumichi. The FBI watch Kusuda, but get caught and he threatens to blow up a bomb. Kusuda escapes in a car with Akai and Conan in hot pursuit. After realizing it is Akai who is chasing him, Kusuda commits suicide. Akai knows that now Kusuda's reports have stopped, the Black Organization will know Rena is at the Haido Central Hospital and plan a counter-attack. The Black Organization's counterattack (Manga: 599-605, Anime: 498-503) The FBI hold a meeting and decide that they have to move Kir now that the Black Organization knows she is at Haido Central Hospital. Akai proposes that the best idea is to set a trap for the Organization by allowing them to come after Kir and then ambushing them. Akai heads to the roof alone to think of a plan. Conan takes the opportunity to ask James Black about Akai's past. James reveals that Akai wants revenge for his girlfriend who was killed by the Organization. Akai had infiltrated the Organization under the name Dai Moroboshi by dating Miyano Akemi in order to get close to a high ranking scientist, feed information to the FBI, and hopefully learn the identity of the boss. Dai earned the codename "Rye" and was called to work for Gin, but the FBI bungled the plan to capture Gin, so Akai was discovered and expelled from the Organization. James Black further explains that the Organization wanted to get rid of Akemi too, but couldn't because her sister was too valuable to them. The Organization came up with a plan to have Akemi perform a billion yen bank heist as an excuse to kill her when she failed. Contrary to the Org's expectations, Akemi succeeded but was killed by Gin regardless. Akai has kept the last text message from Akemi asking if Akai will date her for real if she leaves the Organization. There is a further P.S. that has not been revealed. Conan and Akai meet on the roof and exchange plans. Their first move is to get Kir's cooperation. Akai and Conan trick the FBI officers on guard to leave Kir's room which provides an opportunity for Eisuke to sneak in and "wake the sleeping princess". With Eisuke's provocation, Kir stops pretending that she is unconscious. Conan and Akai enter the room, and Akai escorts Eisuke out so that they can convince Kir to return to Organization. Akai and Conan answer Kir's questions about how they found out she was a CIA agent and she fills them in on her past. Kir agrees to their plan to trick the Organization and promises to funnel information back to the FBI as well. Akai calls Andre Camel to help with their secret plan which requires also fooling the FBI who don't yet know Kir is a CIA agent. The FBI plans to put Rena in one of three vans and trick the Organization into chasing one of the decoys while the van with Kir in it is driven by Camel back to hospital. Meanwhile, the Organization launches their counterattack. They cause three separate accidents nearby to flood the hospital with people and then give them gifts with small bombs hidden inside. Akai suspects they may be trying to kill Kir by detonating the bombs and collapsing the hospital. Akai and the FBI collect the bombs from the innocent patients, but are startled when the TV starts airing an announcement from Mizunashi Rena in the hospital. Akai and Conan realize the bombs have tracking devices embedded in them, but they aren't fast enough to stop the rest of the FBI agents from going to Kir's room. With the location of Kir's room exposed, the FBI launch the three van plan without delay. Akai in his Chevrolet follows one of the vans from a distance and he is eventually found by Vermouth who had been assigned by the boss to look for him. Gin correctly deduces which van Kir is in and recaptures her all according to Conan and Akai's plan. The FBI are at first very dismayed they failed, but then Akai explains the plan to them and that they were left out of the loop in order to make the Organization believe they were not set up. Gin, however, is suspicious that Akai didn't interfere more strongly when they recaptured Kir and that Akai may have something else up his sleeve. Death at Raiha Pass (Manga: 605-609, Anime: 501-504) Gin is suspicious of how ineffective the FBI's plan was and that Akai didn't make a strong move. Gin thinks Akai is still hiding something and that doubt is relayed to the boss who plans a test of Kir's loyalty. Meanwhile, Andre Camel becomes a suspect in a coincidental murder case. Akai is somewhat amused at the predicament, and Jodie plans to go to Andre Camel and bail him out. As Jodie leaves, Akai calls out to her and says he has a bad feeling about today, and that she should be careful. Jodie notes it is Friday the thirteenth. The Black Organization takes advantage of the distraction provided by Andre Camel's murder case, and Gin meets with Kir and conveys the boss's ultimatum: Kir must kill Akai in order to regain the Organization's trust. Gin explains that Kir will call out Akai with the excuse that she wants to flee the country because the Organization is pressuring her after she was caught by the FBI. Akai will take the bait if Kir says she will give him good information. When she meets with him alone, Kir will kill Akai while wearing a camera and bug. Gin will be watching out of range of Akai's acute sense for traps. With Gin's gun at her back, Kir calls Akai. At the murder case, Jodie meets up with Camel and their discussion turns to Camel's mistake which caused Akai to be rejected from the Organization two years ago. Camel explains that Akai had just been promoted, and the FBI planned to capture Gin who was set to meet with Akai. The FBI hid in the warehouse waiting for Gin, but instead an old man walked in and sat down. Akai ignored the old man, but Camel came out from hiding and told the old man to leave. The old man turned out to be a member of the Organization, and Gin never showed. This lead to a chain of events leading to Akai's girlfriend Miyano Akemi's death almost two years later. Camel, who felt most responsible, felt obligated to take the role of driver for the plan to return Kir. Meanwhile Akai, sitting in his truck, remembers some of the last moments he had with Akemi. Akai revealed to her that he was an FBI agent. She seemed to already know, prompting Akai to desperately ask her why she didn't get away from him. Akemi's simple tearful reply was, "Can't you tell without asking?" Akai is brought back to present by James Black telling him that his phone is ringing. Kir is on the other end, and relays Gin's concocted story and asks to meet Akai alone. James's impression is that the meeting with Rena is likely a trap and that Akai shouldn't go. Akai confidently says that he is sure his sixth sense will work and that he will trust Rena to have some way out of the situation. James starts to call Jodie as support but, the confidently grinning Akai stops James from dialing and asks for his trust. The meeting location is set at 19:00 at the seventh left curve of Raiha falls and Akai heads out. Akai arrives at the meeting place where Kir is waiting from the other side after scouting out ahead. Kir shoots Akai in the lung as Gin and Vodka watch from across the gorge via Kir's collar camera. Blood trickling from his mouth, Akai turns and sees their Porsche and smirks to himself. Kir tells Gin he will die soon from the lung shot, but Gin orders that Kir makes his death certain by shooting Akai in the head. As Kir walks up to him, Akai seems to accept his impending doom with great calm. He calmly remarks that he didn't think that she would go this far, to which she agrees. Kir shoots Akai in the forehead, with blood cascading from both sides of his head. Akai collapses in the front seat of his truck. At that moment the police on the way to an accident begin to approach and Gin orders Kir to place a bomb and blow Akai's truck up with the body. Kir plants the bomb and leaves. It detonates just as the police pass by. The ensuing explosion and fire destroys most of the body but the right hand fingerprints survive. Jodie and Camel leave the murder case as the police finish wrapping it up return the the hospital where the FBI meet. James announces that Kir set up a meeting alone with Akai and the a news program begins reporting on a truck that exploded with a body inside whose right hand fingerprints remain intact. Jodie wonders if it is Akai, and takes Conan's phone which Akai had touched earlier with his right hand to the police. The fingerprint results are a match, Jodie reports the news to James and then breaks down crying. James remarks that they can't blame Rena Mizunashi for this as she had warned them. He sadly comments that with Akai, they managed to drive a wedge of steel in the Black Organization, but his death was a price far too big. Faked Death? Several abnormalities surrounding Akai's death invite the possibility that Akai faked his death with Conan and Mizunashi Rena's help. Inconsistent details like disappearing blood trails are evidence Akai's body was tampered with by someone other than Kir, and Conan's reaction to the news of Akai's death is suspiciously subdued. The theory is that Akai's death was faked by using blank cartridges and blood packets with small detonators to simulate gunshots. When Kir moves to the front of Akai's truck to prepare the bomb, it creates a gap of time where Gin and Vodka cannot see Akai's body with Kir's camera. At this time, Akai switches places with Rikumichi Kusuda's body which had been dressed up beforehand to look like Akai. Akai escapes the truck before it explodes. Meanwhile Conan's will loan Jodie Starling one of his identical cellphones which has Rikumichi's fingerprints on it. She will think they are Akai's and when she goes to validate the identity of the body with the police, it will match Rikumichi's fingerprints and she will be fooled into thinking Akai died. Current Events Subaru Okiya After Akai faked his death he developed a disguised persona with Yukiko Kudo's help. As Subaru Okiya he sought to protect Haibara from the Black Organization and the new threat from Bourbon in accordance with the promise he made with Akemi. He also helped Conan with assorted cases, and kept an eye on his FBI comrades. Scar Akai Bourbon, who believed Akai faked his death with Kir's help, got together with Vermouth and proposed a secret plan to find out if the real Akai was alive by appearing as a scarred Akai in front of his closest allies.So this is actually bourbon a member of the black organization. Masumi Sera '' After news of Akai's death reached his family, Akai's younger sister, using the name Masumi Sera, came from America to Japan to investigate her brother's supposed death.She too doesent know about akai s other identity . Relationships analysis Family & Friends Akemi Miyano Shuichi Akai and Akemi Miyano were lovers while he was infiltrating the Black Organization. Akai's original mission was to date Akemi Miyano in order to meet Shiho Miyano. Akai used Shiho's influence to gain rank in the Organization, intending to become trusted enough to meet with high level agents so the FBI could capture one for questioning. As James Black later recalls, although Akai's relationship with Akemi was merely a stepping stone, Akai actually fell in love with Akemi, and considered her his real girlfriend. Because of this he broke up with Jodie Starling. Sometime later, Akemi develops the suspicion that Akai really wasn't who he claimed to be. After Akai's expulsion, he confirms that he is an FBI agent to her. To Akai's surprise, Akemi doesn't seemed surprised by this, so Akai asks her why she never said anything about her suspicions that she was being used by him before, and Akemi hints it is because she loves him. Initially, the Organization couldn't do anything about Akemi because they needed the loyalty of her sister, but two years later they decided that the risk of her contact with Akai was too much. They decided to create a situation where they could eliminate her by having her do a bank heist she was supposed to fail. Sometime near the day of the heist, Akemi sent Akai a long text message, asking him if he wants to be her real boyfriend when she is finally free from the Organization. After the heist, Akemi is killed by Gin, and it is unknown how Akai responded if at all. Akai treasures her final text message, and keeps it in his phone many months after Akemi's death. The message also contains a P.S. which has not been revealed yet. How Akemi and Akai met in the manga is unknown, but in the anime, Shuichi Akai originally met Akemi by an intentional accident. She accidentally hit him with her car when he deliberately walked into the street in front of her in order to be hit by her. Akemi was concerned, and helped take him to the hospital, watching over him until he was better. When he woke up, he felt no anger over what she did, and even asked for her name, to which a very flustered Akemi replied, while he told her his fake name: Dai Moroboshi. After this they began dating. Jodie Starling While Jodie and Akai's relationship had been viewed as mere colleagues, it is revealed later on in the series that Jodie and Akai had dated before about 5 years prior. However, after Akai infiltrated the Black Organization under the alias of Dai Moroboshi, he started dating Akemi Miyano in hopes of using her to attain information about the Black Organization. Despite this, Akai ended up falling in love with Akemi, leading him to break up with Jodie, stating that, "To be able to love two women at the same time…it’s not that handy a personality." In spite of the break-up, Jodie still held strong feelings for Akai which never wavered as time passed and took his apparent death at Kir's hands especially hard, to the point of being reduced to tears. James Black James Black is the boss of FBI agents and Akai too. Andre Camel Andre Camel worked with Shuichi Akai before when he was an agent in the Black Organization and they meet together again in Clash of Red and Black. Ai Haibara When Haibara first met Akai, she thought he was a member of the Black Organization. Akai seems to know of Haibara's identity. Haibara knows him as Dai Moroboshi, her sister's boyfriend who betrayed the Organization. Haibara should know Dai was a spy and FBI agent, after hearing an exchange between Bourbon and Kaitou Kid through a microphone, but she does not know him by the name Shuichi Akai. Conan Edogawa Akai and Conan are capable of thinking on par with one another. In the short time they have worked together, Akai has come to respect Conan's intellect and deductive skills. It may very well be the case that he might one day find out that Conan and Shinichi Kudo are really one and the same person. However, there is speculation amongst fans that Akai already knows Conan's secret, due to the fact that he figured out that Ai was formerly Sherry and (more than likely) learned about her research for the Black Organization and the two possible effects of APTX 4869. Masumi Sera Masumi Sera is Akai's younger sister. Black Organization Gin Shuichi Akai and Gin are rivals and hate one another. It is implied that they didn't get along even before Akai was exposed as an undercover FBI agent. Akai refers to Gin as "Koibito", which ironically means 'lover.' Gin killed Akai's love Akemi, so Akai thinks of Gin as his archenemy. Bourbon Shuichi Akai and Bourbon are stated to be enemies. It's been stated that Bourbon hated Akai more than Gin did. Bourbon believed himself to be the only one capable of killing Akai, and refused to believe that Akai was dead. It is unknown how Akai feels about him, but the feeling is likely mutual, though not as extreme on Akai's side. Name origin Akai's name comes from the Mobile Suit Gundam character Char Aznable, whose nickname was the "'Red (Akai)' Comet", and Char's voice actor '''Shuichi' Ikeda (who is also Akai's voice actor). Additionally, his alias, Dai Moroboshi, comes from Char's real name, Casval Rem Deikun (sounds like Dai-kun in Japanese). Moroboshi can also mean falling star, another possible allusion to Red Comet. Trivia *Akai's voice actor, Shuichi Ikeda, is the real-life husband of Akemi Miyano's voice actress, akiko Tamagawa. Gallery 2edbbe003af33a87f3aa0a7ac45c10385143b5e9.png 800px-Akai and Akemi.png Akai-shuichi-akai-17552765-704-396.jpg Akai7598.jpg Akai First Appearance.png Shuichi.jpg Shuichi.png Tumblr m4iid0RHS11rpir0bo7 500.gif Vlcsnap-2010-08-15-13h51m03s39.png Ef0569cf3bc79f3d9fdbcda1baa1cd11728b2924.png Episode 882-4.jpg Episode 881.jpg Episode 881-1.jpg Akai family OP 45.jpg Opening 45 V2-3.png References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:F.B.I Category:Akai Family Category:Males Category:List of characters who knows Conan's identity Category:Black Organization Category:Characters